This invention relates generally to systems for dispensing fluids, and more particularly to valve caps and bottles for use in gravity feed fluid dispensing systems.
Gravity feed fluid dispensing systems are known for dispensing a concentrated fluid for mixing with a dilutant. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 issued Jun. 20, 1995 to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn., entitled, xe2x80x9cGravity Feed Fluid Dispensing System.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,451 issued Jul. 25, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,110 issued Apr. 23, 1996, both to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company relate to a bottle for use in the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404.
Generally, the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 includes an inverted bottle containing concentrated fluid, with an opening closed off by a valve cap. The system further includes a dispenser assembly which cooperates with the bottle and the valve cap during use. The valve cap controls the flow of the concentrated fluid from the bottle into the dispenser assembly for mixing with dilutant, such as water. The concentrate may be any of a wide variety of material, such as cleaning fluids, solvents, disinfectants, insecticides, herbicides, or the like. The diluted fluid exits the dispenser assembly into a container, such as a bucket or spray bottle, for use as desired.
Various concerns arise in connection with the valve cap. One concern is that the valve cap allow for metering of the concentrate from the bottle so that a proper ratio of the fluids results. Related concerns are that the valve cap only allow dispensing of the concentrate at the desired time, and that the valve cap be easy to use. Cost of the valve is also a concern since it is often desirable that the bottle with the valve cap be disposable after use. A further concern is whether any features are provided with the valve cap to prevent or deter undesired or inadvertent dispensing. There is a need in the art for further valve caps which address the above concerns, and other concerns.
One aspect of the present invention concerns a dispensing valve cap for use with a bottle containing fluid for dispensing the fluid in a gravity feed fluid dispensing system where the valve cap includes two valve parts. A first valve part is mountable to the bottle, and a second valve part is rotatably mounted to the first valve part. The first valve part includes a tubular portion which includes an air inlet aperture and a fluid outlet aperture through the tubular portion. The air inlet aperture and the fluid outlet aperture are spaced apart from each other along a longitudinal axis of the tubular portion. The second valve part includes a mating portion adapted to cooperate with the first valve part to open and close the air inlet aperture and the fluid outlet aperture of the first valve part.
A further aspect of the present invention concerns a tamper resistant dispensing valve cap for use with a bottle containing fluid for dispensing the fluid in a gravity feed fluid dispensing system where the valve cap includes two valve parts. A first valve part is mountable to the bottle and includes at least one arcuate slot and a locking notch at one end of the slot. The first valve part further includes an air inlet and a fluid outlet. A second valve part is rotatably mounted to the first valve part and includes a mating portion adapted to cooperate with the first valve part to open and close the air inlet and fluid outlet of the first valve part. The second valve part further includes a locking tab positionable either in the arcuate slot so as to dispense fluid, or in the notch so as to lock the second valve part from movement relative to the first valve part. The air inlet and the fluid outlet of the first valve part are open when the tab is positioned in the arcuate slot at the end opposite the locking notch. The air inlet and the fluid outlet of the first valve part are closed when the tab is positioned in the notch.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a valve cap for use with a bottle containing fluid for dispensing the fluid in a gravity feed fluid dispensing system where the valve cap includes first and second valve parts rotatably mounted together with a snap arrangement where the second valve part is adapted to cooperate with the first valve part to open and close an air inlet and a fluid outlet of each of the first and second valve parts. An orifice insert member is trapped between the first and second valve parts. The orifice insert member includes a fluid control aperture having a predetermined size for the fluid to be dispensed from the bottle. The fluid control aperture communicates with the fluid outlets of the first and second valve parts during fluid dispensing.
The present invention also relates to a method of dispensing fluid from a bottle including rotating one tubular member of a valve on the bottle relative to another tubular member to simultaneously open an air inlet and a fluid outlet of the valve. The fluid is dispensed from the bottle under gravity, and air enters the bottle from the atmosphere. The dispensed fluid is mixed with dilutant. The one tubular member is rotated relative to the other to simultaneously close the air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve at the desired time to stop dispensing.
A further method includes providing a bottle containing fluid therein, with the bottle having a tamper resistant valve in fluid communication with an interior of the bottle. The method further includes mounting the bottle to a dispenser assembly, engaging a portion of the valve with the dispenser assembly to unlock a lock of the valve during mounting of the bottle to the dispenser assembly, and rotating a first portion of the unlocked valve relative to a second portion of the valve. The fluid is dispensed from the bottle under gravity through the unlocked and rotated valve, and air is allowed to enter the bottle from the atmosphere. The fluid dispensed from the bottle is mixed with dilutant supplied by the dispenser assembly.